Disgusted
by The Last Ronin
Summary: Companion to "Torn". Killian Jones has experienced much in his over three hundred years alive. But for all his experience, when it comes to a certain blonde saviour, he's just like any other fool in love and his foot ends up in his mouth more often than not - no matter how well he means.


Ok, so this is a companion to "Torn" – the same scene told from Killian's point of view.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

She's pissed.

She's pissed – that's what that glare means – and she has every right to be. What I'd said to her in the cave couldn't have come out as anymore of a pickup line had I been trying to make it one. What I'd said couldn't have come out anymore wrong.

Gods! What the bloody hell is wrong with me? What is it about her that turns me into a bloody idiot whenever I open my mouth? Innuendos are great and all for making her laugh – for putting a smile on her face - but why is it I can't stop them when I want to really tell her something?

I'm Killian Jones – Captain Hook – one of the most feared pirates to ever sail the seas. I've sweet talked my way into more than one woman's trust – not to mention bed – in my over three hundred years so where is that man when I talk to her?

My face is set in a scowl as I take a drink, the rum burning its way down my throat, and watch her. It's not her I'm angry with though, as infuriating as she can be when she puts her mind to it – which, granted, is quite often. This time though it's my own bloody fault.

It's not like what I had wanted to say was so difficult. 'Even though we lose hope from time to time doesn't mean we can't find it again'. There. Now what was so bloody hard about that? Why couldn't I have said _that_ to her? But no, I had to act like a wet behind the ears lad barely off his mother's apron strings and having just discovered girls for the first time.

'I too understand what it's like to lose hope'…really? Really? How in the world had I said that with a straight face? And I can't even blame her for her reaction – hell I probably would have stared at someone like they were insane had they said that to me too. Maybe that's the problem here. Maybe after over three hundred years I've finally lost my mind.

No wonder she's always annoyed whenever I say something that sounds even remotely serious – to her I'm probably just a crazy old man with no one his own age to play with. Hell, the combined ages of her, both her parents and her son don't even reach half mine – of course she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't want someone nearly twelve times older making passes at me either.

Ok, stop it. That's more than enough of that. No more pity. You fucked up Jones, deal with it. The world hasn't stopped spinning. The sky hasn't started falling. And this week's Apocalypse certainly hasn't started yet. So what if you're old enough to be her great-great-great…however many great grandfather? Physically you're not that much older than her so what's the big deal? All those extra years just means you're man enough to admit when you're wrong.

That's it. I'll apologize to her – surely I can manage that much without putting my foot in my mouth. I'm not fool enough to think a simple apology will fix everything but it can't hurt any either. I take another swig of rum and try to wipe the scowl from my face – time to get this over with. The sooner I do the sooner she can stop glaring at me and the sooner I can try to get a smile back on her face – Gods if only I could give her a reason to smile all the time.

Gah there I go again, turning into a love struck puppy and I haven't even opened my mouth yet. I'm so screwed. But never mind that. Here I go.

I just start to open my mouth when the Prince decides I need to help him gather more material for rope and bloody hell Jones did you really just do…?

With a groan I turn to follow David, trying my best not to look like a whipped puppy. So much for that plan. After over three hundred years you would think I would know when to keep my mouth shut. You would think.

Maybe I need to just back off for a while because it's clear what's happened here.

This woman has driven me absolutely insane.

So why have I never been happier?


End file.
